One general problem that occurs is how to effectively couple an optical unit, such as a vertically emitting laser or a photodiode, to an optical waveguide. For this purpose, it is known for the optical waveguide to be actively adjusted with respect to the optical unit. In this case, the optical waveguide is aligned for a maximum input or output power during operation of the optical unit, and is fixed in this position. This active adjustment process is, however, very time-consuming and costly, and is accordingly not suitable for large-scale use.
DE 199 09 242 A1 discloses an optoelectronic module in which a leadframe with an optoelectronic transducer is positioned in a module housing, and is encapsulated using a translucent material which can be molded. Light is input or output via an optical fiber, which is coupled to a connecting stub on the module housing. The driver module and the receiving module for the optoelectronic transducer are also located on the leadframe.
U.S. Pat. No. B2 6,470,120 describes a method and an apparatus, in which both an optical component and an associated optical waveguide are each arranged on an inner sleeve, which is formed eccentrically with respect to an outer sleeve that is arranged fixed in an outer frame. The inner sleeve is in this case arranged such that it can in each case rotate in a corresponding hole in the outer sleeve. Furthermore, the optical component and the optical waveguide are each arranged eccentrically in the inner sleeve. The position of the optical component and of the optical waveguide can in each case be adjusted by rotation of the outer and/or inner sleeve, and they can be positioned with respect to one another by suitable rotation of the respective inner and outer sleeves.
DE A 23 58 785 discloses an adjustable coupling apparatus for optical components, in which an optical fiber is arranged in an eccentric hole in a connector part, which is arranged in a hole, which is likewise eccentric, in a connector eccentric, with the connector eccentric being mounted centrally on an eccentric guide. The inlet surface of the optical fiber can be aligned with the position of an optical element, which is to be optically coupled to the optical fiber, by superimposition of the rotary movements of the connector part and of the connector eccentric.
The eccentric arrangement of the optical fiber with respect to the coupling apparatus has been found to be disadvantageous with the arrangement in DE A 23 58 785. For example, an eccentric arrangement of the optical fibers in the overall connector system can lead to tolerance problems. Particularly in the situation in which the geometry of an optical connector which contains the optical fibers to be coupled cannot be flexibly matched, an eccentric position of the optical fibers can lead to design and tolerance problems.